Rebel Problems
by RouVirian
Summary: It's been weeks since Sabine left the Ghost crew in order to help her family and her people. The crew didn't think they would see her again soon after that but the Empire's works soon changed that. While the Ghost crew worked on their mission Ezra had to learn how to control himself if his mission were to be successful. (Later Ezra/Sabine)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Missing Space

**I do not own Star Wars rebels or anything in this story except for the plot! Hope you enjoy!**

It's been about a week since the Ghost Crew had lost one of their members. It's not that they lost a comrade to the Empire, or the fact that their comrade went missing of the sort. Instead, one of their youngest members decided that it would be best if she stayed with her family and helped fight and protect them.

It was an honorable decision and it was well thought out. The crew themselves knew that she was determined to help her people so they didn't stop her from leaving, however that didn't mean that they were happy to see her go.

Almost every day they would wake up from their slumber and expect Sabine to be up and running along with Chopper as they helped aid Hera with any mechanical problems or she would be up just spray painting her new piece of artwork.

Unfortunately for them, those days had ended and it took some getting used to.

Sure, they got some missions done her and there, but something was still missing from their little family, and it was Sabine.

As a certain padawan roamed the ship he almost always snook a glance at the empty bunk that was across from his own room.

Ezra and Sabine have always been close from the first day that he made his way into the group. The youngster had an immediate infatuation with the Mandalorian and he made sure she knew about it.

From flirting with her to making sure that sure that she was safe from any harm, Ezra's attention was almost always on her at most times of the day. Although as his training began coming to an end, and as his missions began becoming more and more difficult for him, he started paying attention to her less and less. They both had little to no time to interact anymore, however that dosen't mean that he didn't care for her.

As the teen stood in the hallway, and spaced out, a certain Lasat happened to be passing through. As he looked up and saw Ezra Zeb rolled his eyes and shrugged as he knew exactly what was going through the kid's head.

As much as Zeb understood how Ezra must have felt at the moment however, he also knew that the crew didn't have time for moping at all as there was still a war going on.

Deeming it a good time to mess with the kid, while also doing something good, Zeb walked up the kid unnoticed before he began screaming into Ezra's ear as loud as his vocal cords could go. "Wake up Kid!"

The sudden burst of loud noise that came with Zeb's shouting made Ezra's eyes widen in shock as the teen fumbled backwards slightly. Hie eyes reflected a look of disbelief and annoyance as he looked up at the Lasat.

"Zeb! What was that for!?" Ezra screeched at him as he narrowed his eyes.

Zeb let out a chuckle in amusement. "What? You were spaced out.", he stated with a nonchalant shrug.

"So what? That dosen't mean that you had to shout in my ear!"

Zeb shook his head while a ghost of a smile still showed on his face as Ezra spoke. "Forget about it kid. Hera summoned us in the command center."

"What for?"

"We're adopting a Purrgil."

Ezra shook his head at Zeb's sarcastic remark as the dynamic duo made their way to the command center. "Ha ha."

The room was wide and white as, almost, the whole Ghost Crew gathered around the center hologram.

Ezra's eyes scanned the room as if to look for someone who was missing from the debriefing however, as he realized his mistake he looked up in order to take a glance at the group in slight apology before his eyes went down again.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kanan who took note of Ezra's unusual, or now 'normal' condition of always taking a small visual sweep of everyone in the room whenever there was any meeting of a sort. Whenever Ezra pulled that Kanan immediately knew that the padawan was thinking of a certain female Mandalorian that was missing from their ranks.

"What did you call us here for Hera? Are there any supplies that need gathering?", Ezra asked in slight sarcasm and in slight curiosity with the crossing of his arms.

Noticing the youngster's impatience Hera let out a small shake of her head. "No, there's no supply run", she ensured before activating a hologram that showed a star destroyer flying above a partially destroyed planet that caught Ezra's and the rest of the crew's attention.

Kanan frowned as Zeb narrowed his eyes. "That's Mandalore."

"Yes, the Empire has scheduled a scouting of the whole planet."

Ezra raised a brow in confusion at what Hera told them. "Sooo… what does this have to do with us exactly?"

The twi'lek frowned as the hologram changed and showed an image of Clan Wren's main residence. "Fortunately for us there are some rebel sympathizers within the group of Mandalorians that work for the Empire, partially thanks to Sabine and the Dark Saber."

"So what do we have to do then?" the teen asked in curiosity.

Hera then looked at Ezra with a slight smile. "Actually, you aren't going to be a part of this mission Ezra."

His eyes widened in shock and confusion along with the others in the room before he began speaking. "Wait what!? Why am I not joining the others on this mission? Shouldn't I help them out too?"

"You will have your chance to join the others on this mission, don't worry. There will be two parts of it."

His lips pursed in interest as Hera spoke to the rest of the crew. "First you will infiltrate one of the bases that Sabine listed as having some rebel sympathizers. Kanan will be the lead of that while Zeb and Chopper stand guard and keep an eye out for any Imperial soldiers just in case they need to warn you to get out of the base quickly for any reason."

The jedi nodded his head in understanding. "Alright."

"What about me then?" Ezra asked as he piped into their conversation.

"Yes, since you have the most experience and more relations with the Wren Clan then most of us, I want you to go to them and ask for their assistance one last time." Hera took in a breath before changing the hologram to another Imperial base stationed on Mandalore. "Once we get all of the allies that we need we'll storm this base and take it down. The less allies that the Empire has the better."

Ezra stifled a laugh. "Yeah, bout that… if i'm correct then the Mandalorians were already planning on taking down that base from the start, if anything we're just adding to their plan, so is there any reason for me to go and ask Clan Wren for help?"

Hrea gave Ezra a nod of her head. "Yes, we need to make sure that the Mandalorians get notice of our plans. Just because they've planned to do this ahead of time doesn't mean that they'll be willing to do this on our accord."

A slight sigh escaped the teens lips before he nodded his head in affirmation. "Understood."

**It's Rou here! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. If you ave any plots that you want to see in this story you can let me know through the comments or PMs! I'll try and get another update soon! I hope you all have a good Thanksgiving week!**


	2. Reunion

**Chapter: 2**

**Hello! This is the next chapter here! In this chapter Ezra's mission begins! Let's hope that he executes his mission properly! Or is it even considered a group mission anymore? **

The teen let out an exasperated sigh as he reached for his helmet that lay on the desk next to his and Zeb's bed. He grinned as he looked at it with a knowing grin. "I didn't think that I would have to use you again so soon."

In the doorway behind him Zeb let out an amused laugh. "Geeze kid, I didn't see you as the type to talk to inanimate objects."

Ezra let out a frown before placing the helmet over his head and then he brought it down. "I-I don't know… it just calms me down.", he replies to the Lasat.

Zeb raised a brow in curiosity. "Clams you down? From what?"

"It calms me down from them… the Mandalorians. I get that they're Sabine's family and everything but I feel like they have a different aura about them or something, like I don't belong there."

"Yeah, because you don't belong there. You belong with us."

The young jedi opened up his mask before smiling at the Lasat. "You're right, thanks Zeb"

Due to not being used to getting that many thanks from Ezra, the lasat stood speechless at the teen before shaking his head dismissively. "Hah, don't thank me kid.", he replied with a hard hit to the youngster's back which caused him to stumble out of the bedroom.

At the impact of the hit Ezra groaned which sparked a teasing smile on Zeb's face. "Go get her.", he said before shutting the door which didn't give Ezra any time to respond.

He shook his head as he looked at the locked door in disbelief before making his way to _The Phantom. _He had already said farewell to Hera and the other Spectres before he began heading out. Funnily enough both Hera and Kanan gave him the same smug look that Zeb gave him before he walked out of the cockpit. Heck! Chopper looked like he was up to something as well.

As he thought about everything Ezra began wondering if this was all a setup. Everyone was acting all fishy… but about what?

Once he boarded _The Phantom_ the teen decided to brush everything aside as him looking too deeply into things.

Once all of the controls were set up he detached his ship from _The Ghost_ before the main ship began flying towards the planet of Mandalore like they said they would.

At seeing this the teen sighed in delight as he confirmed to himself that he was just thinking too much before he started making his way to the Wren residence like he was assigned to do.

As the smaller ship began making its way to the surface of the planet Ezra began noticing that some of the Mandalorian guard ships were following him on the side of his eyes. Seconds after noticing this the transmissioner button began blinking red which meant that a transmission was trying to get through to him.

Noticing that it was probably for security reasons Ezra pressed a button on the dashboard in order to the the transmission come through. "State your name and business here.", the gruff voice demanded the teen.

"My name's Ezra Bridger and I was sent here to speak to Sabine Wren."

There was a slight pause on the other side of the line before the voice answered the young jedi. As the silenced droned on Ezra became a bit nervous as he had no idea whether or not he would be able to have a clear passage or not. Luckily for him the silence was broken quickly enough. "You're passed for landing. Please dock at docking bay 13."

As he let out a grateful sigh Ezra nodded his head as he heard the transmission. "Affirmative." he answered the Mandalorian before ending the transmission.

_The Phantom_'s engines hummed loudly as it had landed on powdery white snow, Ezra turned off all power to the ship before exiting _The Phantom _and had closed it's entry platform for security precautions.

As his boots scuffled through the snow Ezra's eyes were directed forward however his mind was elsewhere. He knew that his mission was to recruit Sabine and the Mandalorians to join their cause on Mandalore but as he stated to himself before the Mandalorians were absolutely nuts! He had no idea what he was going to expect from them when they heard his request.

Would they listen to him? Would they shoot him? Would Sabine even be there?

As those thoughts ran through the teen's mind he tried dismissing them for a bit as he shook his head.

He was then was abruptly snapped out of his own thoughts as a strange shock went throughout his whole body. A realization then came to mind.

He was being followed.

The young jedi felt more presences tailing him within different areas of the forest. He could definitely sense that they were there but he decided to feign ignorance for now unless those figures decided to jump the boy before he could reach the compound.

As he walked down the path his eyes scanned the area in awe as he's never laid eyes on snow that often since Lothal was pretty much a desert wasteland and the last time he was here, it was on dire circumstances that didn't allow the teen to admire his surroundings.

As the trees began to start separating and they came less into view Ezra knew that he was close to his destination. Luckily for him the amount of figures that were following him didn't increase in numbers so he could only guess that it was the guards for Clan Wren who were following him.

Inside of the compound Sabine and her family, along with an unknown male were gathered in the main hall. It seemed as if a meeting were in session as many different Mandalorians, including Fenn Rau, were present. As the family spoke with the male, who was around Sabine's age, the female Mandalorian had a look of unease on her face as her arms were crossed tightly.

"Mother, believe me when I say that I don't-", the artist began until the sound of opening doors cut her off.

From the opening doors walked in a guard outside who bowed to Ursa before standing upright again.

Sabine's mother raised a questioning brow as she was confused as to what anyone would want to do with the clan at the moment. "What is it?", she asked the guard.

"There's a visitor."

Sabine raised a curious brow as her mother spoke again. "Who is it?"

"It's Ezra Bridger ma'm."

Although most of her family was unfazed or confused as to what the boy was doing on Mandalore Sabine's shocked expression morphed into a joyful smile.

Just as the crew missed Sabine greatly, she missed the Ghost crew just as much as well.

She never expected only a few weeks to feel like long months while she was away from her old rag tag group of friends but as she heard the name of one of them it felt like her whole world had brightened up at that one moment.

As the family stood quiet momentarily, the unknown male broke the silence with the one question that lingered on his mind. "Mrs. Ursa, who's Ezra Bridger?"

While she stayed seated, Ursa answered the teen's question. "He's an… old friend of Sabine's." she explained before speaking to the guard again. "You may bring him in."

The guard nodded his head in understanding before going outside yet again.

Sabine' eyes were glued on that door in anticipation as she waited for Ezra to walk through that door and make a stupid joke, like old times, however the Mandalorian's long awaited reunion would have to wait as her smile soon dropped to a frightened frown. Gun fire and loud shouts were heard outside of the compound which meant trouble for all of them.

As she grabbed her helmet and got ready for action Sabine looked to her mother with a determined look in her eyes as they pleaded with her to go out and fight.

As if reading her daughter's mind, Ursa nodded before Sabine motioned her hand forward to all of the Mandalorians so they could advance forward in the fight that was happening outside of their home.

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Yes yes yes, I love cliffhangers but i'll try and not do them too ****often!**


	3. Mandalorian and Jedi

**Hello again! I'm so happy that there have been so many people are reading this fic! I didn't expect to keep it going this long but thank you all for inspiring to write more! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of mine!**

With their guns drawn, and as they got themselves ready to fight, Sabine and the rest of her family burst through the doors however, to their shock what they saw wasn't any fighting but a Mandalorian who was face down in the snow with two figures who hovered over his body.

Next to the mandalorian knelt Ezra Bridger and the guard who was at the doors. Both of them seemed to be trying to wake the person up, but the unconscious person wouldn't respond to their shouting.

The two gave each other a knowing look before standing up slowly. The aura of distraught covered the both of them.

Sabine narrowed her eyes as she put her guns back into their holsters and walked over to the two.

"What happened here?"

The teen let out an unenthusiastic sigh before looking up at the female mandalorian.

His eyes were down and they were far from happy. He was devastated and you could count on the fact that he was furious.

"I'm so sorry Sabine…." He started with eyes daggering down into the snow. "I didn't know that he was there."

"He?", she questioned the young Jedi with a raised brow.

Just who was Ezra talking about?

As Ezra was burning off steam by glaring down at the snow the Mandalorian next to him took a step forward as he tried explaining what happened.

"You see, after I came outside to bring Bridger inside of the compound, unknown shots were fired from the foothills. We tried to pick out where the shots came from but while the jedi was blocking the shots fired one of the shots got through his defense and was able to hit the other guard."

As the guard spoke he also shook his head in disbelief. "The sniper had good aim as they were able to hit the small areas in the armor that were unprotected."

Sabine and her mother narrowed their eyes further at the news. "He's dead?", Ursa asked the Mandalorian as she walked up to the group before he nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yes, it didn't take long for the shots to fire either. It's like the person was already perched up on the hills."

As the younger Mandalorian listened to the story, her brows furrowed. Something about this event still didn't make sense. Why did the Mandalorian fire at Clan Wren anyway? What was their initiative?

"Was there anyone that it seemed like they were aiming for?"

After Sabine asked the question, a certain Mandalorian spoke up with no hesitation or doubt at all. "They must have been going for the jedi."

Ezra looked up at the male before nodding his head slightly as there was a hint of guilt present in his eyes. There was no doubt that the shots were aiming for him... possibly. The two guards noticed the shot at the split second, which is the only reason why he's alive at this moment… and one of them died because of his presence as well.

His eyes were then directed at the ground again before he shook his head. "I'm so sorry, I should have noticed him sooner."

At the sound of the teen's apology, Sabine shook her head as if to say that it was okay. She's watched Ezra's training with Kanan and little of it trained him to detect long distance objects, especially when it comes to how far a sniper could be in order to take out their targets. On top of that, the other guard stated that it seemed as if the attacker was already stationed in the foothills, so it's possible that the sharpshooter could have been going after Sabine, her mother, or brother. Ezra was probably just unfortunate enough that the sniper spotted him before anyone else.

"It's okay Ezra, you did your best. Just don't blame yourself for whatever happened."

You could bet that Ezra was definitely grateful for Sabine's words as she would know the limitations of his abilities more than everyone present in the moment, however the knowledge of one's limitations could be the immediate end of an agreement that could possibly made between two groups. Inside of the teen's head, he cursed to himself, and whoever the sharpshooter was, majorly as the attack couldn't have been done at the worst time.

He was sent to Mandalore in order to help recruit them to the rebel cause for a limited amount of time and with this attack and his failure to save one of their own, his chances of them accepting his request was slim.

Ursa looked at her daughter with questionable eyes before diverting her attention back at the younger teen.

"An attack on Clan Wren is definitely an act that we need to put our full attention too. At the moment we have no motive of what the sharpshooter wanted with us but in times of Civil War we must always assume the worst."

As she spoke, both Ezra and the other male looked at Ursa with curious and, in Ezra's case, nervous eyes as they awaited her answer as to what they're going to do with the young jedi.

She was not oblivious to this as she kept on speaking before she specifically began speaking about their unexpected visitor.

"It is no question that the attacker had his sights set on the jedi as not many of their kind are even welcome here on Mandalore." The teen grimaced slightly as he heard the words escape Ursa's mouth.

Sabine's mother looked to Ezra before she noticed his slight fidgeting. Her mouth curled upwards slightly as it's not everyday you see a jedi lose their cool. She hasn't even finished talking yet.

"However there is also no question that whoever is after the Jedi will be after us. Mandalore, although scattered, is still standing strong and we know better then to attack our own kind. The only enemy that we have right now is the Empire and we'll take all of the help that we can get in order to drive the Imperials off of Mandalore."

The teen's eyebrow raised in interest as Ursa finished her small speech. "Wait… does that mean-", he started before he yelped as a hand whacked him over the head.

As he directed his gave up above him, he laid eyes on a grinning Sabine.

"You got it kid, you can stay with us as long as you need. Only if you help us with what we need though of course."

The raven haired teen rubbed the area of his head where he was hit before nodding his head in agreement. "Thank you. I'll definitely help you all with your cause.", a small smirk played on the young jedi's lips as he spoke. "I have a feeling that our goals are pretty similar anyway.

Ursa nodded her head in agreement as Ezra spoke. It held truth to it as the Mandalorians aim to drive the Empire out of Mandalore and also whatever other hold that they had on the planet while Ezra's goal was to just end the Empire entirely.

The people of Mandalore were done with foreign forces ruling their planet. It was time for them to put their skills to use and win their home back.

"Thank you for everything… but don't you think that I will just cause more of a problem for you and your people if I stay here? Wouldn't it be better if I just left?"

At hearing what Ezra was saying Sabine looked at the teen flabbergasted. What exactly was the teen trying to do? Get himself kicked out of the compound?

She shook her head in disbelief at the teen. He had no knowledge of Mandalorian traditions and behaviors. She was surprised that her mother is still letting Ezra stay with them at all as the younger teen had a point. He would definitely cause more of a problem for them if he stayed with them.

Although he wanted to stay on track with his mission, Ezra wanted to make sure that the Mandalorians knew what they were getting themselves into by letting him stay and accompany them. He didn't want to endanger them and cause even more harm then good just for the sake of a small mission that could possibly be done by the Mandalorians themselves.

Ursa nodded her head at the teen as she began making her way back to the Compound entrance. "Of course I know the risks of allying us with a jedi. It's not going to get us any attention that we haven't already received."

The teen smiled sheepishly at Sabine's mother's words.

"I suppose so."

**A/N: I'm so sorry that the ****chapter**** took a while to update! Finals are definitely coming at us hard this week. Unfortunately updates might be a bit slow for a bit because of this, but i'll try my best to get in as many chapters I can! Thank you all for supporting me for this long! I'm very grateful for all of you.**


End file.
